Disposable diapers provided with elastic members extending circumferentially around the wearer's body so that the diaper may be kept in close contact with the wearer's body with desired fit are known. For example, JP 1992-364845 A (PTL 1) and JP 2006-61681 A (PTL 2) disclose pants-type diapers adapted to provide fit pressure depending on zones arranged in a longitudinal direction from a peripheral edge of a waist-opening to a crotch region.